


Zodiac Fics (Book series by Romina Garber)

by ExactlyAsItIs



Category: Zodiac (book), Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: I'll add more characters later, Multi, Various AUs, idk what to do with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExactlyAsItIs/pseuds/ExactlyAsItIs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Zodiac series by Romina Garber isn't a big fandom but the ones who are in it are super amazing and I won't even start with the author herself. If any of this looks familiar, I did post the first one on my tumblr Scripted-Pleasures so.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Actor!AU

**Author's Note:**

> The Zodiac series by Romina Garber isn't a big fandom but the ones who are in it are super amazing and I won't even start with the author herself. If any of this looks familiar, I did post the first one on my tumblr Scripted-Pleasures so.

Rho tried her hardest to stay calm and tend to Moira as the building around then falls apart. She didn’t think Ochus would be here, let alone cause damage like this. She wanted people to believe that it was real but not like _this_. Rho couldn’t do this alone, so she was grateful when a man and woman came over and tended to the fallen Guardian. 

Now that she could move around, she went to look for her friends. Her breath hitched when she found Mathias hunched over a wounded Hysan.

“Rho! They said you were unhurt and tending to Moira. I would’ve come for you, but Hysan would’ve bled out.

I cover up my injured arm. “Don’t worry about me. What happened to Hysan?”

“Piece of metal through his leg. We need a tourniquet.”

“My God! My tourniquet! Return to me salvation!” Hysan suddenly yelled and instantly started laughing.

“Hysan!” Mathias growled at the same time the director yelled “Cut!”

“I’m sorry.” he says between giggles. “It was too irresistible.”

In response, the raven haired actor smacked the blonde upside his head and stalked away, muttering ‘The fifth time!’ under his breath.

Rho sighs and watches the blond rolling around as he struggles to catch his breath. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that this guy was Hysan Dax in the movie remake of the acclaimed sci-fi book series ‘Zodiac’. In the book, Hysan has incredible swagger that has anyone swoon when paired with his centaur smile. His easygoing nature madequate it easy to talk to him and his high intellect leads to meaningful conversation; that is, whenever he wasn’t teasing you. Hysan Edwards? All that minus the swagger. The Brit was more comparable to the leader of Team Instinct than anything.

As for the now angry Mathias Hartford? He’s aloof, a bit egotistical, and totally no-nonsense, which makes him and Hysan have many…disagreements, to say the least. That makes Rho Man the mediator…..sort of. Unlike her book/movie counterpart, she’s not quiet or shy. Not in the slightest. Long story short, there’ll be lots of bloopers.

“Take a break! We’ll continue in an hour!” the director called.

Rho walked over to the now sitting up Hysan who was giving her a stupid grin.

“You can’t just start singing Evanescence in the middle of a take!”

“Should I do MCR then?”

“… Do Hamilton, I’ll join in.”

 

**Bonus:**

 

“He thought you were on a suicide mission.” Rubi shrugs indifferently.

_“All my friends are heathens take it slow~”_

“HYSAN I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU.”


	2. Steven Universe!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe comes out with new episodes on Thursdays, so this one is a SU AU (you might wanna watch to at least season 2). This is also my headcannon on how Nishi and Rho met which was originally going to angst but I'm saving that one for later~

* * *

 

     Life on the Blue Planets was serene. Since their ruler, Blue Diamond, is a very regal gem, her underlings followed in her footsteps. Blue gems were quiet and caring souls who had a philosophical aura to them. Because of this, planets under Blue Diamond’s rule maintained a calm atmosphere that was near impossible to disturb.

That is, unless you’re a Pink gem.

     Pink gems are the total opposite of Blue gems. They’re loud, proud, and can’t stay in one place for too long, just like their leader, Pink Diamond. The only thing that they have in common with Blue gems is their love to learn. Blue Diamond allows Pink gems to go the Blue schools to help quinch their thirst for knowledge in an environment they wouldn’t normally have the opportunity to have. In this program, Blues and Pinks will learn side by side and can hopefully lessen the conflict between the gems of the four Diamonds.

     Such program was currently going on at Cobalt Academy, the biggest and most prestigious school of all the Blue planets. The current year was the first where Pink transfers were allowed access into the school and was met with some ridicule. In the long run, the gems were unwilling to go against the word of their Diamond and went along with it but that didn’t stop some students from being skeptical.

     One of these students was Aquamarine who was sitting next to Charoite who was practically a live wire. Blue gems were taught to be tolerant but this energetic Pink was really testing her nerves. Actually, there’s a conflict. Aquamarine was lonely. She didn’t know many gems and being sociable wasn’t a Blue quality. She was hoping to become friends with a Pink but…she’s starting to reconsider. Tying her silver-blue hair up in a high ponytail, she mentally steeled herself to say something but the Pink beat her to it.

“This is interesting and everything but I have no idea what the professor is saying.”

Aquamarine stared dumbfounded. Pinks were known for understanding complex ideas but this was simple philosophy. Surely she was joking. “You’re kidding, right?”

Charoite’s black eyes flashed with brief curiosity, which was a stark contrast to her iris colored skin. “No, I’m not but you get it? Think you can tutor me?”

     The Blue gem was slightly taken aback. She stared at the Pink, really taking her all in. Light purple skin with long dark purple hair was a contrast to her own light hair and darker skin. If she really thought about it, they weren't so different. Sure, physically they were but knowledge doesn't discriminate when offered. This could be a good step toward demolishing the tension between the gems under different Diamonds. She seemed eager to learn and easy enough to teach…

“Alright. Later today at the library.”

She’d never seen someone smile so wide before and that’s when she knew that she was at the beginning of something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR Y'ALL WHO DIDN'T UNDERSTAND: NISHI IS CHAROITE AND RHO IS AQUAMARINE. Also, for the people who don't watch Steven Universe, the gems under a Diamond aren't always the same color as that Diamond, excluding Blue so far. (Ex. Garnet is red and Amethyst is purple even though they're under Pink Diamond)


	3. Unlucky (Mafia!AU) [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is easily one of my favorite AUs ever and just imagining the Houses as separate mafias is actually amazing to me. With the vibe of Zodiac and Wandering Star (I haven't read Black Moon yet but it's coming in tomorrow!) it makes sense to do this AU. Plus, imagine the Zodiac boys in a slim fit suit *swoon*

     The golden haired man masks his frustration with a quirk of the eyebrow but the way the muscles in his jaw twitched gave him away. Knowing his face would give unwanted clues, he rests his head on his fist and let his carefully combed back hair fall in front of one eye. He watches the man before him sit up the slightest bit straighter and he holds back a quiet chuckle. He forgets the affect his looks has on others. As fun as this was, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He presents his proposition.

Grits his teeth a little harder.

Another.

Nearly snaps his pen in half.

Sends the man away and throws a book across the room a few beats after the door closes.

     He sits at his desk with his head in his hands and stays that way for some time. That's just all he needs, time. To think, to turn his luck around. He wasn't supposed to take no for an answer but there's only so much he can do. He knows he wasn't born into the world of a mafia boss, he had to work for it. And work he did. Day and night until there was no distinction between the two. He thought of giving up many times but at the end of the day, money makes the world go around. All he had to do was think his way through the problem. Just think..... _think_....

"There's no way for that brain of yours to work if you don't take a break."

     He looks up and doesn't bother trying to suppress his chuckle this time. The humanoid man that was almost always by his side walked into the office with tea. A light white, by the smell of it. He watches the humanoid set up the tea and pastry in front of him through his bangs and hoped he wasn't going to be given a lecture.

"You know..." here we go... "you must really take care of yourself, sir. You're much too young to have this much stress and you really shouldn't throw things when you get angry."  
The blond scoffs. "Should you really lecture me about taking care of myself when you can't operate without me?" he sips his tea but hisses at the heat and opts for letting it be before taking another sip.

     The humanoid just shakes his head and goes to pick up the thrown book. The blond watches as he dusts the cover and tighten his grip on the object. He wasn't sure why he kept it but he also wasn't going to get rid of it. There was something about it that always made him come back but it was so frustrating that he had to throw it. He watches the humanoid flip through the pages and scan over the notes. Of all the words there, one seemed to repeat throughout the book. Something that he knew he could solve but chose not to.

Setting the book down, the humanoid looks the young man straight in the eye. "Sir. I think it's about time you face your demons."

     Resting his head on his other hand, he huffs. First, he loses a deal, then he gets lectured and now he has to face something he's been avoiding since the day he joined the mafia. He huffs again. Just his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this, I wanted to make multiple parts and I decided to not have a limit because why not


	4. Artist!AU (Home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while, which is totally my fault but I'm uploading a few times in the next few days. I have this (obviously) and one or two things in between before I hit you guys with angst. I wanted to hold it off as much as I could but I'm feeling it. Don't hate me too hard. 
> 
> Other than the Mafia!AU, I don't anything on-going but I have another plan that I will announce on my Tumblr and then put here if it ever gets started. ANYWAYS, I don't have anything else on-going but I was thinking about multiple Artist!AUs? I would appreciate you guy's thoughts in the comments, if you have any on the proposal or any more AUs y'all'll like to see in the future. 
> 
> (If you guys wanted to know why I was absent in Feb is because I was at Katsucon and it was lit!)

   

* * *

 

     He wasn't sure when the tradition started but he's glad it hadn't stopped. He sat in the same spot in the same building across from the same girl at the same time everyday. No words were exchanged but none had to be.

     Close enough to see detail but far enough that it wouldn't be obvious he snuck glances, she was the perfect model. It started out as life studies, just basic practice and an easy grade in his sketchbook. Soon, as the assignments grew in intensity, she featured in the background of his work. Sitting, standing, hair covering her face. She could've been any curly haired girl in the school. his mildly messy charcoal aesthetic made sure she was indistinguishable.

     For most of the year, the two worked like this. Always acknowledging each other but never speaking. Some days, he drew her sitting, others, standing. On the rare few occasions, she would do Yarrot and he drew each pose of the Zodiac. On each of the rare occasions, he could feel his heart ache.

     After a while, as the end of the year came closer, he hit a road block. The professor liked his work. It was clean, captivating, and deserving of its spot as the top of the class. The only problem was it was strict. He stuck to the rules of charcoal even as his professor urged him to experiment. All in all, it was a case of 'same-face syndrone'. His professor shoved a pack of soft pastels in his hands and set him loose. Unconsciously, his feet led him to his favorite spot and when he looked up, there she was. Now that he had to focus, he started to notice things he usually missed. The most prominent things were her eyes. Not the concentrated look on her studies or how she had to tie up the curly locks from shielding her sight nut the color. Even from this distance he could see the blue green and his heart ached again. They were the color of the Shallows of the Cancer Sea. _Home_. It all made sense, why the two were so engrossed with each other without uttering a word and rarely making eye contact. They reminded each other of home. He sat for a while, thinking of what to do for his next project when he came up with an idea. With a gentle smirk on his lips, it took a few minutes to warm up to the pastels before he went to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     It was his first time using color on a finished piece but he was happy with the result. His professor jumped at the idea of a multi-part collection instead of just one piece and even more so at what it was going to entail. The paper was still covered in various shades of charcoal; clean black lines with purposeful mild smudging covered the large pieces of Bristol paper. The content was breath-taking, award winning material but the real prizes were the specks of color in the background. A girl with golden locks covering her face tucked in the furthest corner. In the next piece another girl with charcoal waves with eyes the color of the Shallows of the Cancer Sea concentrated on something in her lap. Insignificant but oh so captivating. In the next piece, a man with a Cancerian Deep gaze sneak a glance at the fully charcoaled girl from across the room. The final installment, the Shallows and the Deep meet for the first time. Their owners are still in those clean black lines but the world around them are bathed in subtle shades Cancerian blues and Helios golds.

Taking it all in, he was proud and hoped that she would look upon this and realize that she was always the Shallows to his Deep, the thing that kept him sane all year but, most importantly, his muse. His _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda turned into the 'where when you meet eyes with your soulmate the world turns into color-AU' at the end which I didn't notice until I typed it up so
> 
> I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD SAVE WITHOUT POSTING. I'VE BEEN STRUGGLING FOR SO LONG. HELIOS, I'M STUPID


End file.
